The development and maturation of central nervous system control of adenohypophyseal function in the human and other species is proposed. These studies are designed to determine the onset and quantitation of brain neuropeptides and pituitary hormones and, in addition, elucidate what role neuropeptides (LHRH, TRF and SRIF) play in early differentiation of pituitary hormones as well as what role they play in the development and maturation of extrahypothalamic circuitry. Biochemical neuroanatomical mapping of peptidergic neurone systems and immunocytochemical localization of neurohormones (LHRH, SRIF, TRF) will be employed in these studies. In vitro studies are planned to explore the sensitivity and reactivity of fetal pituitary cells in culture to neurohormones and other hormonal substances in order to establish feedback potential and age-related responsiveness. Finally, studies are designed to determine what role if any maternal hormones play in fetal neuroendocrine mechanisms.